Rosalina and Ken- A Love That Blooms On The Battlefield
by SMRPG
Summary: A CPUCS fic focusing on Rosalina and Ken's relationship


p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;"Meet Cute/p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;"Ken sighed, his body sprawled on the ground uncaring of his surroundings. The martial artist had taken part in three different tournaments in the newly created CPUCS and and had lost every single one of them- in the first round no less. He could rationalize the first loss due to the fact that it was against Dark Samus. After all, she (it?) did end up the winner of that tournament. His second loss to Inkling he chalked up to poor matchup as melee fighters typically did poorly to zoners (though Ken was certainly embarrassed about losing to a cringy twelve-year-old with a Super Soaker). But it was Ken's third loss against Peach that made him start to wonder if he was any good or not. He had trained in Ansatsuken all his life, dedicating every waking moment to improve his martial prowess. How could he lose so consistently after everything he'd been through?/p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;"Ken's depressing train of thought was interrupted by a timid voice. "Um, excuse me?" Ken looked up to the source of the voice. Standing over him was a tall and elegant lady in a teal dress, a silver crown adorned on her head. She held a small wand in her hands which were placed behind her back. A small star-shaped creature also hid behind her back. The woman was Rosalina Ken realized, a fighter with just as bad a record as him. Though the two had never really met, Ken had kept a close eye on her career hoping she would escape the same curse that afflicted him but after her loss to Vincent earlier that day it seemd she wouldn't be so lucky./p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;"Rosalina spoke again. "It's Ken, right?"/p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;"Ken picked himself up and sat upright to face the extraterrestrial fighter. "Yep, that's me, Ken Masters. Though I guess I'm more Ken Losers these days," he said with a chuckle that wasn't quite genuine. "Need something?"/p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;""Well I, um, just wanted to say sorry about the loss. I, uh, I can understand how that feels."/p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;"Ken did his best to play cool. "Eh, part of being a fighter is accepting your losses and moving on. Just have to learn from them and try your best next fight." Not that I've done that myself Ken thought to himself./p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;""Still, it would be nice to actually get a victory under my belt. I understand that these are all powerful fighters and everything. But I guess I thought being a goddess would help me take one win."/p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;""Well at least you have an excuse," said Ken. "I mean, going up against Vincent is no easy feat. Guy's a legend. Me? I got beaten by some frilly princess in a dress." Ken looked up at Rosalina and saw her quickly anger. He realized what he had just said, shot up to his feet, and put his hands up defensively. "Not that that makes her weak! There's plenty of dainty looking, dress wearing fighters here! There's Peach, Daisy, Zelda, other Zelda, Palutena..." Ken petered off as he realized there really were a lot of dainty looking, dress wearing fighters- all with better records than him. He pushed the thought aside with a shake of his head and continued. "Look, the point is even frilly chicks in impractical dresses can kick major ass."/p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;""Except me I guess," replied Rosalina glumly. There was an awkward silence between the two. The luma behind her back floated up towards her face and nuzzled her in an attempt to cheer her up. She smiled warmly and held the baby star in her arms. "Anyway, I just wanted to let you know that you aren't alone. Underdogs got to stick together right?" The goddess looked averted her eyes and said "Well, I guess I'll get going then. Good luck next season."/p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;"Rosalina started to walk away and without thinking Ken called out to her. "Hold on a second!" She stopped and turned to Ken. It was at this moment that Ken realized just how pretty she was. He also realized he had been staring at her silently for a few seconds and that was probably freaking her out a bit. He ignored these thoughts and continued. "We got some time before the next season starts. And neither of us want to stay at the bottom. SO why don't we train together? My old teacher said the best way to train is with a partner. We can compare tactics and fighting styles, figure out our strengths, and hammer out our weaknesses. That way, we'll be much stronger next tournament." The gi-clad warrior held out a hand towards the spacefarer. "What do you say?"/p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;"Rosalina smiled and clasped his much larger hand with her own. "It's a deal."/p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;"Ken smirked. "Alright. We're gonna train harder than anyone else in the series! Just you wait, Rosalina and Ken are gonna be the new faces of the CPUCS!"/p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;"These words were laughably untrue. But they did train long hours together. And while the two didn't find victory, they did find something more precious: love. No matter how many losses the pair faced (and there were a lot), each always had the other to cheer them up and cheer them on. Though they tried to keep it low-profile, the other CPU's quickly found out and agreed that the two made quite a cute couple. It was unconventional but it was thought that it would be a nice simple romance./p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;"But destiny rarely goes the way we plan it.../p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;"Double Dating/p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;""I did it!"/p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;"Ken gave a triumphant thumbs up as his match ended. After all this time, he had finally one a match and would go on to the next round. Of course, his victory was against Rosalina, his lover and a CPU with an even worse record than his, but he wasn't going to let that ruin his mood. Rosalina was upset that she lost but she was still proud of her man for taking home a win./p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;"The goddess dusted herself off and went to congratulate her blue-clad boyfriend. "Good job, Ken," she said. "I knew you'd be the one to get the first win."/p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;"Ken chuckled and leered at her. "Of course, baby. There wasn't a chance of me losing to you."/p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;"Rosalina stepped back in shock. "Excuse me?"/p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;""Don't get me wrong, gorgeous. My record might be shit but at least I don't have yours."/p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;"Rosalina's surprise turned to pain. "Why would you say that?! That's so hurtful"/p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;"Ken shrugged. "It's not hurtful if it's the truth. And the truth is you've been in twice as many matches as I have and you have twice as many losses. Face it, babe, you ain't ever taking a win." Ken looked her up and down lecherously and gave her some finger guns and a wink. "'Course, you could stop by my place after I win and I could give you something else, if you catch my drift."/p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;"Rosalina retched in disgust at Ken's bizarre behavior. "No thanks, I think I'd rather spend the night with Ridley than do whatever you're thinking of."/p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;""Heh, suit yourself," said Ken, completely unfazed by her words. He turned his attention towards Palutena who was readying herself for her match with Inkling. "That green-haired babe is looking pretty fine. Maybe she'd be down for some fun. Plus, she's an actual goddess, y'know?"/p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;"Rosalina couldn't believe what she was hearing. Ken was acting so out of character. The sweet and sensitive soul she fell for was suddenly some arrogant pervert who loved making other people feel small. She raised her hand and slapped Ken across the face. The other CPU's were now watching the scene unfold./p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;""Go ahead and ask her!" Rosalina screamed. "Because I sure as hell don't want anything to do with a pompous jerk like you!" With that, Rosalina turned away and headed home while Ken just laughed the argument off./p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;"Rosalina was still angry when she arrived back at the observatory. The only thing weirder than Ken's behavior was his outfit. Seriously, blue was not his color. She turned on the lights and screamed at what she saw. In the middle of the floor, covered in bruises, was Ken. His injuries looked terrible and Rosalina wasn't sure if he was breathing or not. Without even thinking, she grabbed a healing field she kept just in case and placed it underneath Ken's unconscious body. While the field did its thing, Rosalina cradled Ken's body in her arms and thought about how strange this situation was. She had left before Ken had and Ken still had another match. Even if he left right after, there was no way he had time to beat her to her house and get as badly injured as he did. And the strangest part of all, Ken was wearing his usual red gi instead of the blue one he had one at the tournament./p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;"After a few moments, Ken's head jerked up as he frantically looked around him. "Hold on, get back here you-" he stopped when he noticed Rosalina kneeling above him. "Rosie, oh thank god! Are you okay?! Did you see where he went?!"/p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;""Where who went?"/p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;""Me! No, wait, not me me but someone who looked like me except-"/p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;""He was wearing blue," Rosalina finished./p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;""You met him?"/p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;""Yes. He was at the tournament. Sorry to say but he beat me. What happened?"/p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;"Ken took a second to collect himself. "Well, I stopped by to see if you wanted to head to the tournament together but I guess you left early. I went to leave and I saw myself. Next thing I knew, I'm sprawled out on the floor." Ken put a hand on ribs, feeling the bruises. He probably had a few cracked bones from the encounter. "He fought just like me, Rosie. Same moves, same technique. Just who is that guy?"/p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;"Rosalina said nothing. Instead, she turned on her giant observatory screen and flipped it to the news. What she saw was even more horrifying. Link had won the tournament but had lost thug finals to a mysterious fighter that looked just like Vincent. The entire CPUCS was in panic as more and more "Dark Fighters" started appearing. A photograph of the aftermath showed this so-called "Dark Vincent" standing next to a blue-clad Ken triumphantly./p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;""Rosie," Ken said in utter disbelief. "What the hell is going on?"/p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;""I don't know. But someone is going to pay."/p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;"Summer Love/p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;""Come on, seriously!?" Ken shouted to the sky. He was sitting at the side of a shack on the beach, Rosalina curled up next to him. This was supposed to be a chill day at the beach where he and his girlfriend would finally earn their first wins so they could fight each other in the next round. But Shulk managed to put a stop to that quite handily./p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;"Ken continued with his rant. "He was in a speedo, for crying out loud! How much more embarrassing can it get?"/p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;"Rosalina softly smiled. "It could be worse. You could have self-destructed when you were ahead."/p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;""Yeah, that was pretty terrible." Rosalina gave Ken a dirty look but the martial artist simply laughed. The space traveler couldn't help but join in. It was a nice reprieve from the recent troubles that had plagued the league. The Dark World fighters had claimed victory over their world and things were looking bleak. The CPU's refused to go down without a fight, however, and had begun training for a rematch. Now they just had to wait for their bus to get fixed before they would head to the mysterious Dark World and face-off one last time. Everyone was on edge but a day at the beach definitely helped./p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;"The two stopped laughing after a bit and grew quiet. After a minute, Rosalina spoke up. "Maybe I should stay behind with you."/p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;""Are you crazy?" asked Ken. "Vincent personally asked you to come out with him. No way you can say no to that."/p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;""Why would he even ask me though? I have the worst record in the league."/p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;""Guess he knows something you don't."/p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;"Their moment was interrupted by Samus clearing her throat. "Hey, lovebirds, you two using this?" the bounty hunter asked, pointing to the shack. Ike was standing with her and both looked incredibly sweaty./p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;""Uh, no," said Rosalina awkwardly. "Go right ahead, I guess."/p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;""Perfect," said Ike. He stepped to the side and motioned toward the shack. "After you, milady." Samus rolled her eyes. Ike laughed and said "you knew the rules ahead of time."/p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;""Yeah, yeah. You going to keep the cape on?" Samus asked as she stepped inside./p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;""Oh yeah," said the swordsman following her. "You going to use the whip?"/p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;""Oh yeah." The two rushed inside and Rosalina and Ken heard something that sounded much more intense than the fight they had just finished./p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;""Wow," said Ken. "Guess Ike's nair is great in more than just neutral."/p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;""Do you want check out the beach?" asked Rosalina, her entire face red./p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;""Oh yeah." The two quickly left, leaving behind the shaking shack./p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;"The couple spent the rest of the evening on the sand. Ken played frisbee with Vincent's new dog. It was fun until Ken went to catch the disc and suddenly get shot at by the dog, knocking the martial artist to the ground. As Ken spat sand out of mouth, he noticed his girlfriend looking out towards the ocean. Quietly he approached her and wrapped a massive arm around her./p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;"The two stood side-by-side in silence, looking out to the sea in front of them. He knew that Rosalina was thinking about the tournament and he didn't want to talk about it unless she wanted to. The two just held each other and watched the magnificent sunset./p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;"A few minutes later, Rosalina finally spoke up. "Do you really think I can do it?"/p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;""Of course," replied Ken without hesitation. "Trust me, you're going to be the one who gets the first win and you're going to save the world doing it."/p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;"Rosalina was quiet before finally responding. "Yeah. Definitely."/p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;"Ken grinned. "There's the Rosie I know and love." The lovers shared another moment to themselves before they heard Vincent's voice./p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;""Wrap it up you two! Our ride is here!" Ken and Rosalina turned around and saw a rather strange cat-looking bus driven by a masked teenager. All of the fighters heading to the Dark World boarded it while others headed to Wuhu Town to watch the tournament on T.V./p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;"Ken and Rosalina faced each other, their arms around each other's necks. "Guess it's time," said Rosalina./p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;""Guess so," said Ken. "I'll be watching you fight. Give 'em hell and if you see the other me, kick his ass for me, will ya?"/p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;"Rosalina nodded. "Will do." Ken smiled and kissed her forehead before boarding the strange bus./p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;"The two took their seats between Piranha Plant, who was watching some videos on a laptop he apparently owned, and Luigi, who was quietly psyching himself up. "Now then," said Ken, wrapping an arm around his beau. "Let's show the Dark World just how bright the stars are, gorgeous!" Rosalina just smiled and boarded the strange bus, heading towards whatever destiny had for her./p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;"Power of Love/p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;"The stage was both freezing and sweltering, blistering cold and blistering hot at the same time. But Rosalina didn't notice that. She was too focused on her opponent in front of her. Dark Ken, the spitting image of her beloved. But in place of kindness and warmth, this Ken had cruelty and arrogance. She couldn't afford to lose here. Everyone was counting on her to claim victory for the Light./p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;""Well, well," said Dark Ken. "Fancy seeing you again. Can't believe they didn't bring me an actual challenger."/p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;"Rosalina said nothing. She simply eyed her opponent. Even luma gave a serious glare towards the Dark Fighter./p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;""Ooh, giving me the cold shoulder. I like it." Dark Ken waited for a response but Rosalina refused to dignify his words with one. After a moment, Dark Ken continued. "Before we start, I'd just like to apologize for lying to you back in our last fight. But I had a mission, y'know, and I couldn't blow my cover just yet. You understand, right?"/p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;"Cold silence. Dark Ken was starting to get frustrated. Nothing he said got a rise out of her. It was pretty annoying to him. He thought about what else he could say when an idea came to him./p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;""You know, I've only won two matches but that's still two more matches than my loser Light version. Why don't you ditch him and get a real man, huh?"/p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;"That finally got a rise out of Rosalina. Quietly, she began making her way towards her opponent./p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;""Oh," said Dark Ken. "You're approaching me? Instead of running away you're coming right to me?"/p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;""Don't need to," said Rosalina sternly./p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;""Oh! Then come as close as you- wait what did you-" Dark Ken was interrupted as a luma hurtled towards his face at mach speed. Dark Ken staggered back and before he could collect himself, the luma fired a barrage of star bits. Rosalina followed up by finally approaching, battering him about with tiny galaxies. Dark Ken tried to escape the onslaught but accidentally rolled into the nearby lava, which Rosalina capitalized on by slamming him away./p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;"Dark Ken took this moment to catch a breather. "Alright," he said, panting and clutching his side in pain. "What the hell is going on here? You're supposed to be the worst. How the hell did you get so strong all of a sudden?"/p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;"Rosalina stared down at him, taking a few steps towards him as she did. "It's simple," she said. "I am a goddess of stars. In the world of light, it's hard for a star being like me to stand shine. But in a world of dark?" She suddenly began to glow with an aura of power. "I'm the brightest star in the sky."/p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;"In a bout of terror, Dark Ken launched a hadouken at the approaching fighter. With a lazy flick of her wand, the fireball disappeared into nothing around her, negating the attack./p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;""Wait, please!" shouted Dark Ken, desperately trying to escape./p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;""Now let me show," said Rosalina. "Just how bright this star is!" With that, Rosalina activated her Final Smash and summoned a massive Power Star. The celestial body rained tiny stars upon Dark Ken who screamed in agony at the barrage. With one final swing, Roslaina sent the Dark World fighter flying into the distance and out of the arena. The voice of the announcers rang out. "ROSALINA WINS AND ADVANCES TO THE NEXT ROUND." With that, a portal opened up to take Rosalina back to the Light World bullpen to rest for the next match./p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;"As she entered the bullpen, her teammates rushed the space traveler, lifting her above their heads and cheering her name. "Nice job!" said Vincent. "I knew you'd do us proud!"/p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;"As the cheers of her name rang out around her, the realization finally hit her- she had won her first match. After all the training, Rosalina had finally defeated an opponent. A surge of emotions hit her and she raised a hand to the sky and cheered, blinking away tears all the while./p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;"As they set her down, Rosalina scanned the room for Ken and tackle-hugged him hard, knocking him flat on his back But he didn't care. The love of his life had accomplished her dream- their dream- of taking home a win. He couldn't have been happier. The lovers laughed in each other's embrace on the ground, burning this moment into their hearts and their memory./p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;"As everyone celebrated Rosalina's victory, the announcer spoke again. "MATT MOVES ON TO FACE ROSALINA IN THE NEXT ROUND."/p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;"Though the smile stayed on Rosalina's face, her eyes showed the despair she truly felt. Well, she thought. At least I got one victory./p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;"Heartbreak/p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;""THIS GAME'S WINNER IS ROSALINA AND LUMA!"/p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;"The crowd cheered as Rosalina defeated Ness and claimed victory once again. 2 years ago, these words would have sounded strange- unbelievable, even. But the defeat of the Dark World seemed to have given the spacefarer the push she needed to become a true champion. Since then, Rosalina won just about every single tournament she entered, creating a win streak unmatched by any other fighter. The timid girl was now a fierce competitor oozing with confidence. Even the small and skittish lumas became aggressive fighters who defended their "mama" without hesitation. While many fighters were proud of her growth, others grumbled over just how many fights she had won. Some had even considered banning fighters with partners all together just to stop her (Ice Climbers were the ones most vocally against this but Popo secretly wanted it to pass in hopes of making his debut as SoPo). Regardless of how others felt, Rosalina was just happy to be seen as a legitimate fighter after all this time./p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;"Of course, Ken was her biggest fan. The martial artist owned every piece of Rosalina merchandise, from shirts to hats, even a bobble head he kept beside his bed. When his woman won for the umpteenth time in a row, Ken was always the one cheering the loudest and most passionately. Even when Rosalina started to grow a bit proud from her success, the two managed to stay an incredibly powerful couple./p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;""Yeah, that's my girl!" Ken cheered as he waved around the Team Rosalina flag in his hands. "60-9 record, nice! Knew you could do it!" Others around him cheered but with much less enthusiasm and began to exit the stadium./p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;"In the midst of his one-man applause, Ken noticed the new fighter, the Agent, walking by grumbling to herself. She leaned up against the railing next to Ken, writing an angry post on her blog. "Stupid Zelda and her bullshit gimmicks."/p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;""Heh, yay I've been there before. Don't take it personal. This was your first match and Zelda's top 10 for a reason."/p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;""Whatever," replied the Agent sullenly. "She only one 'cause she just camps you out with projectiles."/p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;""Wait, don't you do the same."/p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;"The Agent's face reddened at his words. "Y-yeah, well, it's different because…shut up!"/p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;"Ken merely laughed. "Well, don't get shook up too bad. If you want, you can always train with Rosa and I."/p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;"The Agent's mood quickly lifted. "Training with Rosalina, the reigning champion?! That's like a dream come true!"/p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;""And training with me," said Ken with a wink./p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;""Oh," replied the Agent nervously. "That's…great…"/p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;""What, you don't want to train with Ken Masters?"/p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;"Before the Agent could come up with a lie, the announcer's voice rang out on the intercom. "ATTENTION CPU'S, ROSALINA HAS BEEN CHALLENGED TO THUG FINALS. PLEASE STAND BY, THE FIGHT WILL BEGIN SHORTLY."/p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;""Thug finals?" asked Ken./p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;""What's weird about that?" asked the Agent. "Those always happen, right?"/p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;""Right, you haven't been here these past few years. We haven't had a Thug Final in a long time. Once Rosalina crushed everyone, no one bothered."/p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;""Who do you think it is?" Ken shrugged. "Probably Blue Incineroar. Though I thought he'd have learned his lesson after losing 8 Thug Finals in a ro-" Ken froze in his tracks as he saw the display on the monitor./p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;"Rosalina and Luma vs Blood Falcon at the Gravesite of the Fallen Heroes./p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;"Blood Falcon. That was a name no one had heard in a long time. Most people thought he disappeared into the Dark World after Skillshare Kirby defeated him. The crowd was abuzz with worry and for good reason. Blood Falcon appearing after all these years meant only one thing./p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;"He had somehow managed to escape the Dark World. And he was here for blood./p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;"The Agent began to panic the most. "Oh God, no no no no no…" She fled the stadium as quickly as she could, scrambling to pull out her phone. Ken reached out to stop her but she was already gone. He considered going after her but decided that she probably didn't want to see anyone. And more importantly, Ken needed to be there for Rosalina. He needed to cheer her on./p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;"At the graveyard, Blood Falcon chuckled to himself. "Well, well. I leave for two years and the worst fighter in the league suddenly reigns supreme? And people think I'm the crazy one."/p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;"Rosalina was unfazed. Her luma stood between them, protecting his mother from the crazed killer. "Why have you returned?"/p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;""Well, technically I've never actually been to the Light World until today." "You know what I mean."/p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;""Yeah, yeah. I just wanted to see how much things had changed. But more importantly…" Blood Falcon entered a readied stance. "I just want a good fight."/p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;"Rosalina readied herself in response. "Then I'd be happy to grant your wish."/p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;"Blood Falcon flashed a wolfish grin. "Perfect." He looked over to the gravestones beside him. "What a touching memorial you've got here." He turned towards Rosalina once more. "Who should I bury you next to- the penguin, the painter, or my pathetic pretender?"/p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;""When I'm done with you, there won't be anything left to bury!" With a mighty roar, Rosalina charged her opponent, her trusty luma at her side./p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;"Blood Falcon laughed some more. "Wonderful! This is just what I wanted! *Now show me your blood!" Blood Falcon charged her as well and to two met in a powerful clash./p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;"Ken could only watch the fight with intense worry. Rosa might be the reigning champ with the best record in the league but Blood Falcon had killed plenty of heroes with impressive feats under their belt. Losing here and now would be catastrophic for the CPU's. No, Ken thought. She's going to win this. She has to. For everyone's sake./p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;"The two combatants exchanged blow for blow, neither one letting the other breathe. This was the closest match Rosalina had had in ages and it showed the toll it was taking. Rosalina's attacks harmed the killer but his drew blood- meaning that he truly planned to end her life./p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;"Blood Falcon leapt away from Rosalina to gather himself. "I gotta say, princess, you really earned that title."/p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;""I am no princess." replied Rosalina, calling a luma to her side. "I am a goddess." She began to charge a luma shot. "Now bow!" The luma rocketed forward at breakneck speed, faster than any fighter could react./p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;"Any fighter except Blood Falcon, it seemed, who swatted it away with lightning reflexes, slaying it instantly. "Sorry, goddess, but I've never been very religious." The dark fighter sprinted towards her and the two exchanged blows once more./p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;"Ken gripped the railing of the stadium, almost crushing it with his bare hands. His heart raced faster than ever before and at times he forgot to breathe. "COME ON, ROSA!" he shouted from the stands. "SHOW THIS JACKASS WHOSE BOSS!"/p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;"Rosalina threw out attack after attack but Blood Falcon reacted to every single one of them. In the midst of their exchange, Blood Falcon began to taunt her. "You know, if you're truly a goddess, I kinda feel bad for you."/p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;""And why is that?" asked Rosa between strikes./p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;""Well, it's just that, when you're on deaths door-" Blood Falcon interrupted himself with a mighty kick that sent Rosalina flying to the other side of the stage. "Who do you pray to?"/p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;"Rosalina struggled to stand up but Ken's cheering sent her back to that day on the beach two years ago. With a renewed confidence, she straightened herself and locked eyes with her opponent. She was without a luma but she didn't need one to take down this monster. "You've had your fun, dark one. But now I'm going to show you how bright the stars of this world shine!" She dashed towards her foe for one final strike./p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;"But Blood Falcon was ready. As soon as she closed in, he struck her square in the chest with his elbow. A jet of fire erupted from it and tore through her body. "Sorry, princess. Looks like the stars are all burned out." With that Rosalina fell to the ground./p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;"She was dead before she landed./p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;"Ken gave out a mournful scream and charged onto the stage. He rushed at Blood Falcon, now laughing, and attempted to punch him. But Blood Falcon once again dodged and slapped Ken aside, knocking him flat on his back in one strike. "Sorry, pretty boy," he said. "As much as I'd love to kill you next, I really should get going." Under his breath he muttered "And besides, G would kill me if I loitered to long." With a snap he summoned his Blood Hawk and began to step inside. Before he left, he turned to the shocked crowd. "Oh, and before I go, give that marshmallow a message for me. Tell him he should have killed me when he had the chance!" With that, he entered the machine and drove off./p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;"Ken cradled Rosa's body in his arms, tears streaming down his cheek. He took out the tiny box from his pocket. Inside was a ring adorned with a star bit. It wasn't much but Ken knew she would have loved it. He had planned to give it to her after her 60th win. But now it was all for nothing. Now she was gone, just like Parsec Falcon. Just like DeDeDe./p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;"Just like Vincent./p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;"Another hero had fallen. And the heartbroken warrior sat there, crying and lamenting how weak he was./p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;"Destiny truly is cruel…/p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;"Epilogue/p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;"The Agent finished her message, and posted it to her blog in the arena hallway. Because of her recklessness, Blood Falcon had somehow followed back to the Light World. And now he had taken another life and it was all her fault. As she bemoaned her fate, she heard a noise. She quickly turned and pointed her gun towards it. "Show yourself!" she shouted towards the darkness. Standing before her was a fighter with a colorful, heart-shaped mask. The Agent quickly lowered her gun. "Oh thank God, it's just you, Tony."/p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;"Tony was silent. She noticed he seemed uncharacteristically stern right now. He finally spoke after a moment. "Blood Falcon escaped the Dark World, which we thought was nearly impossible, after your little excursion there." Tony approached the Agent, towering over her menacingly. "So would you like to tell me what happened?" The Agent was truly terrified. She had never seen Tony act this way before. To see the cheerful fighter so aggressive was a shock that sent tears pouring down her face. "I-I'm sorry, Tony. He must've followed me here. I didn't…" The Agent was cut off by her own crying. Tony sighed and brought her into a hug. In between sobs, the Agent said "Tony, his killing powers shouldn't work here. Something's not right." She thought about telling him about what she saw in the Dark World and about the mysterious G but before she could, Tony ended the hug and walked towards the exit./p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;""Come on," he said. "I think we need some answers."/p 


End file.
